


My Gang Stalker!?

by lovelylady22



Category: miscellaneous - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylady22/pseuds/lovelylady22
Summary: Comment down below if you want more! Thank you to everyone who is reading it.





	My Gang Stalker!?

My hands were shaking rapidly, trying to push back my stalker. My legs suddenly felt weak and I fell on my knees. I look up to see him smiling at me creepily.  
“What do you want?!” I exclaim, tears welling up in my eyes.  
“Oh dear, you really don’t know? I want YOU and ONLY YOU!” My stalker said, crouching down so our faces are only inches apart. I can see his face inching closer to mine. I punch him in the right eye.  
“Get away from me!” I yell, hoping someone would hear me. I hear him scowl in pain and anger and suddenly I back up. I hit a wall, wondering what I could do to escape. I stand up against the wall, looking for a way out. Next thing I know, my wrists are pinned to the wall with his hands.  
“I love you Blair but sometimes you test my patience too far.” He says, eye twitching. I suddenly get very angry at him.  
“Really, Jax? There you go thinking only about yourself. This is why we broke up!” I yelled, getting real close to his face. Jax leans in and kisses me and forces me to “enjoy” every moment. I think to myself did our break up cause this? Jax pulls back and says, “Come with me and we can start a new life. One where you won’t have to run from the police. We could go to Paris and live there. I promise it’ll be worth your while.” He leans in close and kissed my cheek. I spit in disgust in Jax’s face and he scowls at me. Jax lets one of the hands go and twists the other behind my back. I scream in pain. He grabs something out of his pocket and covers my mouth with it. My eyes start opening and closing and eventually darkness takes over. 

I slowly wake up to my hands tied down and feet tied down. I look around at my surroundings and notice that there are very few windows wherever I am. I hear a smirk and I can’t help but cower down in fear.  
“Well, well, well I guess you must be a beautiful girl but you sure do have your downsides as well. But don’t worry, I’ll change that up for Jax.” The voice said, lurking in the shadows. I look around to try to find anyone but I can’t see them.  
“Can you tell me who you are?” I ask, hoping they would come into the light so I could see them. A tall, dark-haired woman stepped into the light. I couldn’t help but gape in awe. “So you’re staring at me now, huh?” The woman says, chuckling to herself. I break out of this trance I’m in and look away.  
I mutter out, “Just tell me your name.”  
“Oooh, feisty. I’m gonna have fun taming you. Anyways, my name is Dana. I’m Jax’s older sister and you are my next assignment.” She said while pointing her finger at me. I want to start to cry, to let all things go. But then my mom’s voice pops up in my head saying, “Stay strong beautiful girl. You can always get out of everything.”  
I look up at Dana and ask, “So where am I? Why are you and Jax so powerful anyways?”  
She starts to chuckle at my question. I look at her bewildered. “Didn’t Jax tell you your role in this gang?” Dana stares at me, her expression hardened.  
“Gang?!” I exclaim, not ready to start this evil life of getting rid of people so easily. I shake my head not believing anything Dana is saying. Dana gets up close and personal. She points in my face while saying, “You will become Jax’s wife and rule the mafia world. But first, I have to train you to become the perfect wife of a mafia king. Don’t break his heart anymore, otherwise, you will be dead to me, understand?”  
I blink in surprise at Dana. I didn’t expect her to be so protective of her brother since they live in such a dangerous world.  
“If you think about not being in our gang, then I’ll hunt everyone and everything you love down personally until you break understand?” Dana said, not looking away from my face.  
I shudder and sniffle a cry while nodding my head. I see Dana grab something from her pocket. “What are you grabbing?” I ask in fear, trying to move back.  
“I was given instructions to put you back to sleep and I will.” She says, putting the needle down on my arm. She pushes the sleep stuff in my veins and I pass out in 5 seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down below if you want more! Thank you to everyone who is reading it.


End file.
